The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of the ferrule for the multi optical connector.
Conventionally, ferrules for the multi optical connector (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cferrulexe2x80x9d) of various types and intended for various purposes are available. Those ferrules are manufactured by filling a cavity in a mold comprised of an upper mold and a lower mold with melted resin.
According to a manufacturing method of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of the ferrule for the multi optical connector wherein an insertion opening allowing the multi optical fiber to be inserted is formed in a face thereof while a plurality of fiber holes allowing each of optical fibers composing the multi optical fiber inserted through the insertion opening are disposed forward of the insertion opening, and the respective fiber holes pass through up to a joint end face formed on an opposite side to the insertion opening plane in which the insertion opening is formed and an adhesive pouring port is formed in other face than the insertion opening plane and the joint end face, the ferrule for the multi optical connector having the above-described structure being formed by filling a cavity in a mold with melted resin, the ferrule being pushed out of the cavity by pressing a face on the side in which the adhesive pouring port is formed, of the formed ferrule for the multi optical connector.
According to another manufacturing method of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a ferrule for a multi optical connector wherein an insertion opening allowing the multi optical fiber to be inserted is formed in a face thereof while a plurality of fiber holes allowing each of optical fibers composing the multi optical fiber inserted through the insertion opening are disposed forward of the insertion opening, and the respective fiber holes pass through up to a joint end face formed on an opposite side to the insertion opening plane in which the insertion opening is formed and an adhesive pouring port is formed in other face than the insertion opening plane and the joint end face, the ferrule for the multi optical connector having the above-described structure being formed by filling a cavity in a mold with melted resin, the ferrule being pushed out of the cavity by pressing two positions on both outer sides with respect to a center line in the arrangement direction of the fiber holes near the joint end face, on a face on the side in which the adhesive pouring port is formed, of the formed ferrule for the multi optical connector.
According to still another method of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a ferrule for a multi optical connector wherein an insertion opening allowing the multi optical fiber to be inserted is formed in a face thereof while a plurality of fiber holes allowing each of optical fibers composing the multi optical fiber inserted through the insertion opening are disposed forward of the insertion opening, and the respective fiber holes pass through up to a joint end face formed on an opposite side to the insertion opening plane in which the insertion opening is formed and an adhesive pouring port is formed in other face than the insertion opening plane and the joint end face, the ferrule for the multi optical connector having the above-described structure being formed by filling a cavity in a mold with melted resin, the ferrule being pushed out of the cavity by pressing three or more positions including two positions on both outer sides with respect to a center line in the arrangement direction of the fiber holes near the joint end face, on a face on the side in which the adhesive pouring port is formed, of the formed ferrule for the multi optical connector.